hello Mark (Septiplier, because I can)
by WhyDoIShip.IDK
Summary: Sean has been in love with Mark since 3rd grade. Now starting senior year, Sean starts to get bullied for his high grades. He has to tell Mark, before it's to late.
1. Period 1 day 1: Math

**Sean has been in love with Mark since 3rd grade. Now, in high-school, Sean gets the chance to tell Mark. But what happens when Mark's football teammates intercept him before he can? Nerd!Sean x Jock!Mark**

SEANS P.O.V.

I'm gonna tell him. I got to tell him. It's been like a hole in my heart. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. Hi, I'm Sean pronounced Shawn. Most people call me Jack though, I don't really know why. I'm a high-schooler, just started my senior year. And also, I'm gay. I've been in love with this football player, Mark, for a long time. He's tall, strong, and funny as hell. And don't even get me started on his voice. It was a normal day, or so it seemed. It was also the first day of 12th grade.

I was in math class, in my usual seat in the front row. Behind me sat the class clown, Felix. He's also my best friend. And next to him is Tyler the teachers pet. I always felt a-little bad for him, mostly because our teacher always calls on him. Then on the other side of Felix is Wade, me and Mark's mutual friend. Way in the back is Bob, who sits with the football team. Then, finally, all the way in the back behind me...Is Mark.

It's before the start of class, everyone chit chatting. I glanced back at Mark, who was laughing at a joke a football kid had told. He smiled and said something, though I couldn't hear it, the noise in the room was to much. He ran a hand to move his dyed blue hair out of his face. I nearly gulped.

"Hey Jack, stop staring into space." Felix scolded, I shook my head lightly.

"I wasn't staring off into space. I was just-uh-" I had to think of something, and quick. Felix didn't know I was gay, and I had no intentions of telling him until I was ready. Then, a brilliant idea popped into my noggin.

"I was glancing at our classmates! You never know when you might have someone new." I could feel the slight drip on the back of my neck. But Felix just shrugged and went back to doodling something all over the cover of his notebook. I turned back to face the white board, and looked down at my desk. Unlike everyone else, my desk was clean and organized. In the upper right hand corner was 3 number-two pencils next to 3 number five pencils. I had my note book on the left side, and my textbooks were sitting in my desk. My book-bag sat lazily next to my chair. It was black in color, with neon green edging's around all the zippers. I had two things attached to that bag, a cute little attachable cat, which I had named Septic. And a neon green eyeball I had stumbled across at a store once.

I anxiously tapped my pencil on the medal poles of my desk. Everyone around me is either laughing, talking, or drawing. I'm left alone in this little world I call school. I glanced down at a journal that poked out of my book-bag. It was a normal journal, with drawings all over the covers. In big bulky letters on the front it read, _Sean's __Journal__. _I chuckled a-little as I read the rest of it. A Place for Happiness. The door opened and we all went silent. Our teacher, whom I've known since 6th grade, walks in. He's wearing suspenders with a three-piece-suit. The only thing thats missing is the jacket. He has dark brown hair and a mustache. He turns and addresses us with a smile.

"Oh, why good morning class!" He smiled, turning to the white board and writing his name. "I am Mr. Warfstache. But please, call my Mr. Warf." I could hear kids in the back whispering to each each-other. Mr. Warf looked back and smiled, "Yes Mr. Iplier?"

"1. Your name's very cool sir," Mark spoke. My heart started to pound in my chest. "2. When's football try-outs, Mr. Warf?" I glanced back and saw other boys nodding in agreement to Mark's question.

"Tryouts hm? Football is after school today. Soccer tomorrow, then lacrosse and cross country." Mr. Warf started writing down the times on the board. I didn't focus on that though, I was honed in on one of my textbooks. _Math For 12th Grade_, was written in red letters on the cover. I let my mind wander for a bit, finally zoning in on my pencils as i imagined them moving and talking. It's amazing what the brain can come up with.

"Mr. Septiceye, I do hope your paying attention to the lesson." _Huh? _I looked up at Mr. Warf, who was tapping his marker on the board. I hadn't even noticed that the lesson had started.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Warf, I'm listening." He raised a single eyebrow in my direction.

"Then I expect that you can solve this math equation really easily." He stepped aside and pointed to the calculus problem written in pink marker. I started to sweat a-little. There were a few hushed murmurs from the class as I stood up. "Come on, the marker won't bite." Mr. Warf teased, handing me the roseate marker. I examined the numbers and symbols for a second. I stood a-little taller, to show that I wasn't afraid. Even though...I was terrified. I tapped my foot ever so slightly as I tried to ignore the eyes I could feel on my back. The question was (x + 2)2 + (y + 1)2 = ? Luckily for me, my brain cells decided to wake up today.

"(x + 2)2 + (y + 1)2," I said, as I rewrote the question below Mr. Warf's. "equals 13." I loudly marked the dot on the board and turned with a smile. Some kids were nodding, others softly clapping, but everyone was smiling. Even Mark sent a grin and thumbs-up my way. Mr. Warf nodded with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Mr. Septiceye. Now, go back to your seat." I handed the marker back and sat in my chair. I was grinning from ear to ear. As the lesson went on, kids kept whispering all around me. I tried to ignore them, trying to focus on Mr. Warf's extremely amusing lesson. But their voices kept reaching my ears.

"Can't believe he actually went up there."

"Doesn't he know that math is not cool?"

"He must think he's _sooo_ cool...It's so sad."

I frowned, trying not to cry. My eyes traveled all around the class, to the girls on the left side of the class giggling to each-other. I glanced at Tyler, who was doodling something then passing it on to a kid behind him. I glanced at Mark, who was one of the only kids who was actually trying to focus on the lesson. That made me smile a-little, and I was actually able to focus on the lesson.

The bell rung, Mr. Warf handed out the homework as we left.

"Good job on that question today, Mr. Septiceye." He smiled and handed me my paper. I smiled back, whispering a small 'thank you' as I jogged to my locker. When I got there, kids were standing around my locker and laughing. I made my way to the locker and nearly dropped my books in humiliation.

A drawing of me, with an arrow through my head and a dumb look plastered on my face was taped to my locker. It read, in block letters for everyone to see,

"NERDS NOT ALLOWED."


	2. Period 2 Day 1: Social Studies

**Welcome back, Septiplier fans, please enjoy this chapter I have concocted for you. -WDISIDK**

**Seans P.O.V**

I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak. The image taped to my locker had drawn everyone's attention, everyone was staring right at it. The laughter was drowning out any other noise. And it sucked, like really really sucked. Eventually, I grabbed it and tore it down. Slowly the laughter stopped and everyone went back to their routine. But I just stood there, dumbfounded by the drawing in my hand. I didn't know I was crying until a drop hit the paper. I quickly wiped at my eyes and slipped the drawing into my locker. I dropped off my books, and picked up my others as I headed to class. But I could feel all the eyes staring at me as I walked down the hall.

People had their mouths covered as they whispered among their friends. Kids were giggling and calling me names that I don't want to say out loud. I curled in on myself a-little more, so I would seemingly disappear. Or at least, more kids wouldn't see me as I passed by. I slowly walked up the stairs to the next floor and looked down the hall. It was full of kids. I, despite my heart wanting to leap from my chest, worked up the courage to start walking. I walked with my head held high, my chest puffed out. Everyone looked at me, but I ignored them as I slipped into the class room.

I took my seat in the second row next to Felix and Bob. This was one of my favorite classes, Social Studies. I looked around the room, instantly spotting a group of a few football players. Among them was Mark, who was writing something down in his notebook. My eyes studied his facial features. The slight stubble on his chin and cheeks. His chocolate eyes that focused downward. He was just so perfect. I leaned into my chair and sighed softly as Mark's hand worked on the notes.

"Uhh, Jack?" I jumped slightly as Felix nudged my arm. I quickly abandoned the sight of Mark and looked at him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your staring off into space again." I laughed as if it were the funniest joke I'd heard in forever. He leaned back, staring at me with a raised eyebrow. My laughing died down slowly and I turned to the front of the classroom. It was a fair sized classroom, with pale walls and tiles. The windows were bland, their cills were white. In the window closest to me were two potted plants. One was a red orchid, the other was a blue Grape hyacinth. I could tell they were freshly potted, because of their height. I looked at Felix, who had taken the time to work on something in his notebook. I was the only one who was doing absolutely nothing. My foot tapped against the hard floor as I waited for the class to start.

"Oh, why good morning class!" I looked up at our teacher. She had black short hair, and was wearing a teacher-y dress. She smiled, her brown eyes looking and memorizing all our faces.

"My, how you all grew up this summer!" I smiled, sitting up a-little taller in my seat. Mrs. Seer has always been my favorite teacher. She's kind, sweet, and smart. She was actually the first person to know I was gay, who would have thought? She walked to the board and wrote her name.

"My name is Mrs. Seer. Now, I know we do this every year but lets introduce ourselves!" Mrs. Seer pointed at someone over my head. "How about you, whats your name sweetheart?" I heard a chair softly scrape as the person stood up. I turned and my face turned red. It was Mark! He cleared his throat as the attention turned to him.

"Hello everybody my name is Mark Iplier, I'm 17 and a player for Manor High football team. MHF for short.," Mark chuckled, sending the whole class into a fit of giggles. I was still gawking though.

"Very good Mark. Everyone, is there any questions for Mark?" Mrs. Seer asked, and everyone's hands shot up. Mark pointed at a girl two seats behind Wade.

"Is that like, I don't know, your _real _voice, Markimoo?" She giggled, acting all innocent and cute. Everyone's hands fell. Everyone's except mine.

"Yeah, yeah this is my real voice!" He looked at me, "Yeah Sean?" I froze up. _Mark knows my name! _I coughed softly into my hand.

"How long have you been playing football?" I asked, smiling back at him as he considered for a moment.

"I've been playing since 8th grade, so 4 years." He nodded at Mrs. Seer, "Thank you." He sat back down started writing something in his notebook. I took a deep breath and started drifting off into my little world again.

"Sean, sweetie, do you want to say something?" I didn't know how long I had been zoned out, all I knew was that now Mrs. Seer was talking to me. I was shocked but I stood up. For a few moments I was silent, then I mimicked Mark and cleared my throat loudly. Now, everyone was staring at me.

"Hi, my name is Sean Septiceye. But everyone calls me Jack, It's my middle name-" I lied, it's not. I don't know why I'm called Jack. "-so it's Jack Septiceye." Kid's nodded softly in agreement. I decided to continue, "I just turned 18, and I play drums in band." The class clapped at that. Mrs. Seer repeated what she asked the class when Mark had spoken. Two hands shot up.

Mark's and Felix's. I pointed at Felix first.

"Your in band and didn't tell me? Messed up dude, messed up." He crossed his arms in mock offense and turned his head with a loud _hmph_. The class laughed at his antics. After everyone calmed down I pointed at Mark.

"Could you teach me drums sometime? I've always wanted to learn how to play." And there's that annoying sweat dripping down the back of my neck again. The room was silent, and me and Mark were staring at each other. Finally I nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah, thats co-_ooo_-l...Er, can I watch the tryouts? I have practice right after and you can come with me." He smiled and I swear I turned into a puddle. I smiled and sat in my chair.

The rest of 2nd period was of me sweating and thinking of what I was gonna do. At the end, I was the last one out and was stopped by Mrs. Seer.

"Sean, sweetie, is there something going on with Mr. Iplier?" I turned and faced her.

"Wh-wha? Mark? No! No why?" She smirked softly, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"You like him?"

"What if I do?"

"Tell him. That's your homework for this class tonight. Tell him, ok?" And she went back to grading papers. I was shocked to say the least.

"Just tell him? That's all I've got to do?" I asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Seer replied.

"For the whole year?"

"Don't push your luck, Mr. Septiceye. Go to lunch."


	3. Period 3 Day 1: Lunch and Free-Time

Welcome back, yet again! If you've made it this far, thank you.

Sean's POV

I walked out of Mrs. Seer's room and into the full hallway. I always loved walking down the hallways when they were busy. I made my way to my locker, dropping off my backpack and grabbed my lunch box. No one noticed me, and I skillfully slipped into the cafeteria. It was full of high-school kids, 9th-12th. It was a lightly lit room, with windows on three sides. The sun was coming in from the left side corner of the room. There was a balcony on the outside, which sat a few more high-schoolers. My eyes scanned the room, finding Felix sitting with Bob, Wade, Tyler, and a few other kid's I didn't know. I smiled, holding my bag a-little tighter and making my way over. I sat next to Felix, who was stuffing his face with fried chicken and fries.

"Hey Felix!" I chirped, opening my box and pulling out a Turkey sandwich. Felix let out a muffled welcome and continue to wolf down his food. Bob waved, a joyful smile on his face. Wade was doodling, but he grinned up at me slightly. Tyler held up the peace sign and bit into an apple. I started to slowly bite into my sandwich, which is when Felix decided to speak.

"Dude," He cleared his throat, "How did ya solve that math question? Mr. Warf had trouble solving it." Now, Bob, Wade, and Tyler were staring at me, eyes shining. I looked at them, then at Felix, then down at my lap with a blush.

"I-I don't know..." I mumbled, "The words and numbers just made sense..."

" 'It made sense...' " Bob said, as if he were tasting the words on his tongue. Tyler made his lips into a tight line and furrowed his eyebrows. Wade stared at me like I was insane.

"Bro, you knew how to do it. Can ya teach me that math thing-y?" Wade was now sitting beside me, pulling out his math homework from his backpack. He set it next to my half-eaten sandwich and pulled out two pencils. "Could you possibly help me with math? I'm terrible at it." I smiled, picking up one of the pencils and twirling it softly.

"Ok, so what do you need help on?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Everything. I don't know it." He sighed and started chewing on his pencil. I softly smacked it away.

"Never chew your pencils. You never know when you'll need one." I looked at the math question.

It took us awhile, but eventually Wade was the one beating _me _to the answers. I packed up what was left of my lunch and walked outside. This had to be my favorite time of day, free time. I could do whatever I pleased as long as it went by school rules. So, I walked to the nearest tree and sat at the base. I sighed, leaning my head back as I let my skin soak in the sun and-

"LOOK OUT!" Suddenly, the force of something hit my face like a ton of bricks! I was shocked, my nose was bleeding, and my whole face stung. I looked down at what had hit me, and made me want to cry. A football. And the thrower was running over here, right now. It, like every other time, was Mr. Mark Iplier.

"I'm so so sorry Sean! I didn't mean to! are you alright?" Mark asked, offering his hand to help me up. I blushed softly, and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and I held out his football.

"I think this is yours..." I mumbled, completely ignoring the fact I was bleeding. He noticed though.

"Dude, your bleeding! Come on, I'll take you to the nurse's office." He didn't even wait for me to answer, he was already dragging me there. I started keeping pace with him, but it was hard. I looked down at our joined hands and blushed.

"Heya Mark, wait up!" He looked back when I said that. He softly smiled and slowed down so we were walking at a speedy pace. When we reached the front office, our principal was sitting at his usual desk. He looked up at us and softly smiled.

"Mr. Iplier, Mr. Septiceye, to what do I owe the pleasure-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at my nose. "Oh dear heavens, what were you doing?"

"I-I was playing football with my friends, and the ball started flying. It hit him, I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor." Mark said, frowning as he let go of my hand. Mr. Mayor sighed softly and put me into the nurses office.

"Mr. Iplier, would you please stay with Mr. Septiceye for a moment? I must get Mr. Abe, so he can make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Mr. Mayor didn't wait for Mark's reply, he just left. Mark sat down next to me, we were both cross legged. He smirked,

"Crazy period, huh?" We both laughed, a genuine laugh.

We stayed in the nurses office for the remainder of 3rd period, and when the bell rung we walked to class together. Now, let's tackle science.


	4. Period 4 day 1: Science

Seans POV

Me and Mark opened the classroom door and walked in. We looked around, finding two spots open at a table in the back. I took out my notebook and opened it to a blank page. The class was buzzing, and me and Mark were just sitting there. He glanced at me.

"You sure your alright? You look a little dizzy..." I looked at Mark, who had his head tilted in concern. I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm good, man! Just my nose hurt like hell!" We laughed softly as our teacher walked in. He looked sort of like Mr. Warf and Mr. Mayor, but had a white streak through his hair. He had a white and red scarf, and wore a tan trench coat. He turned and smiled at us.

"Why good morning class! Now, I know, it's first day back, but-" We all groaned, making him laugh. "-But, let's get started on the basics of-" He turned and started writing on the board, "anatomy! But first, hello, I'm Mr. Host, I'll be your science teacher for the year." He didn't turn to address us, he just wrote his name in the corner of the board. He glanced back once and started writing the basics of anatomy. Mark's arm bumped into mine as he started writing the notes. I blushed, starting to write down my notes as well.

Felix was not in the room, nor was Bob. But I saw Tyler and Wade sitting at the front of the class in front of Mr. Host's desk. They were doodling all over their paper. Tyler glanced at Mr. Host, who was still writing and tossed a crumpled up piece of paper at me. It hit my paper and rolled into my lap. I quickly un-crumpled it and read it.

_Are you gay? Check yes or no. _And there were two boxes under the yes and no. I turned beet red as I glanced at Tyler, who was looking down at his paper. I looked at Mark, whom was whisper-talking to a boy at the table next to us. I took in a shaky breath and quickly filled in the yes box. Before anyone could see, I stuffed the note into my jacket pocket and sighed. Me and Mark wrote the notes and listened to Mr. Host's _long _speech. When it came time to leave, I put my backpack over my shoulder and ran out of the room. I had gym next and I didn't want to be late.

"Hey-o Sean! Wait up bro!" I turned and saw Tyler running up as he gently took my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Where's that note i passed to ya?" I had almost forgotten and I put my hand in my pocket. My face fell and my eyes widened. It was gone.

"I...I think I dropped it!"


	5. Period 5 Day 1: Gym

Seans POV

I had never been more terrified in my life. Tyler and I searched through my pockets and even my bag, but the note wasn't found. I had dropped it. I was panicking, what if someone found it?! What if someone reads it?!

"Wow, ok dude calm the hell down..." Tyler put his hands on my shoulders and took a deep breath with me. That didn't help at all as the annoying sweat returned to my body. My breathing heavied and kids started to stare at us. Some kids were snickering as they past, but I couldn't care less. I had lost a note, that confirmed that I, Sean Septiceye, was gay. I could just hear the mocks and the insults. I could then picture Mark's warm smile turning into a sneer of disgust as he turned his back on me. I could just picture how he'd walk away and I'd never get the chance to tell him I love him. Tyler pushed me into the bathroom and helped calm me down.

"Dude, why you freakin' out? It's a piece of paper, kids'll just throw it out." He shrugged and fixed his hair in the mirror. I was shaking and taking deep breaths. I was amazed that we were alone in the cleanish white tiled bathroom of Manor-high. Tyler looked at me with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. "Why _are _you freaking out, Sean Jack Septiceye?" He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. He stepped forward, I stepped back. He stepped forward again, and I felt my back hit the wall. He had me cornered, and his eyes met mine. We stared at each other for a few moments, then his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh..." He said, taking a step back. He smirked and crossed his arms all tough like. "Your gay, and you marked (ironic) down 'yes' on the paper!" His face suddenly fell. "You...Marked yes on the damn paper..." Now, this is the moment in every movie where the side guy realizes how bad the situation really is. I rolled my eyes and stood up a little taller, a frown on my face.

"Do you get why I'm freaking out now?" I asked sarcastically, he nodded quickly. I walked past him and picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I looked back at him. "Are you coming?" I nearly growled. I flinched at my own tone, I had never spoken so coldly to someone. But I wasn't mad at Tyler, I was more mad at myself.

"Oh, right, we have gym..." He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked past me.

I'll tell you one thing, I don't think even Sonic The Hedgehog could run as fast as we did to make it to gym. When we burst through the doors, the whole class had already gotten through warm-ups. Our gym teacher looked up at us with a frown.

"Boys," He said, "Your ten minutes late! Do you have a pass?" We looked at each other then back at him and nodded our heads no. Some boys snickered as they passed us in their jog.

"Mr. G, it was my fault, don't let Sean get in trouble because of it." Tyler stepped up and looked back at me. He winked and turned back to Mr. G. Ok, pause, thats not actually Mr. G's name. His name is Mr. Googleplier, but had to change it since kids never took him seriously. Ok, un-pause. Mr. G looked at me and glared.

"Is that true, Mr. Septiceye?" Tyler looked back at me and mouthed 'it's ok'. I looked Mr. G in the eye and nodded a firm yes. Mr. G sighed. "Mr. Septiceye, go change and get started. Were playing dodge-ball today." Then he, and Tyler walked to his office. I ran into the locker rooms and quickly changed into my work-out gear. It was light grey shorts that went down to my knees and a black shirt that said cloak on it. I enjoyed the shirt a lot and wore it almost everyday to gym. My mom always complained about the smell though. I walked out and looked around. Kid's were in small groups all around the gym, and they were all talking. I found Felix talking with Bob and Wade, as always, in the corner. I was walking to them when a hand found my arm.

"Sean!" I turned and came face to face with Mark. He smiled and my cheeks turned red. "Wanna be on my team? Were missing a player!" I was shocked to say the least. Mark Iplier wants _me _on his team? For dodgeball?

"Er, you want me on your team? I'm the farthest thing from a jock..." But he chuckled and put his other hand on my shoulder. My heart started to pound and the sweat returned to the back of my neck.

"Of course! You might not be a jock, but your the smartest kid I know." His smile softened into a grin. "So what do ya say? Wanna be on my team Sean?" And how could I refuse? I lit up and nodded happily. Mark took me over to the other corner where other jocks stood. They were taller than me, and I was honestly frightened of them.

"Guys, this is Sean. Sean this is Jason my brother, Dan, Ryan, Matt, and Aaron." They looked at me with fake smiles. You know, those smiles that are just a tad to tight and the jaw locks up. But Mark didn't seem to notice as Mr. G had walked out. Tyler was walking behind him, head hung low. He glanced at me, winked, then followed Mr. G to the middle of the gym. We all turned to him.

"Ok everyone, if your on the left side of the gym your team 1." The jocks behind me hooted and Mark clapped. A few other kids on our side cheered. "Same goes for this side" The other side hooted and clapped. Mr. G looked at Tyler, who ran to the bleachers and came back dragging a big bag of dodge balls. He dumped it in the middle of the gym.

"In 3," Everyone was ready to start running. "Two," I saw Tyler start to back up. "One," The kids were now springs ready to break. "GO!" And all Hell broke loose. Kids screamed as everyone's springs broke and everyone took off. In less than 10 seconds, I had a ball in my hand and was aiming at someone. I was about to throw when suddenly-

"SEAN!" Mark cried as a few yells from others were let out. And my world went dark.


	6. chapter 6

Sean's POV

Warning: Threats, bullying. And I'm sorry for making perfectly nice people mean. I bet everyone's a perfectly nice person. Again, these people are most likely very nice in real life. This is a fanfic, i'm sorry.

"SEAN!" And bang! I was hit in the face by a rouge dodge ball. It hit me square in the jaw, and I yelped. I looked over at the thrower, recognizing him as one of Mark's football buddies. He smirked and threw another ball. Like hell that's gonna work. I threw my ball, hitting his and it flew back in his direction. With a cry, it hit him square in the groin. He clenched his privates, and fell to his knees before falling over.

I looked over at Mark, whom had warned me about the stray ball. We made eye contact and we both laughed so hard we fell over.

"Mark, Jack, Jaden, out!" Mr. G called, and me and Mark walked to the bench laughing so hard we almost didn't make it. When Mr. G told us to go change, me and Mark walked into the locker room together. I went into a stall, changing back into my black and lime hoodie and ripped jeans. I opened the stall and turned into a ripe tomato. Mark was changing into his shirt, and I caught a glimpse of his torso. Mark looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Sean! Don't forget, your welcome to watch football practice after 6th period. And by the way," He closed the locker. "I hope your jaws ok, it looked like that dodgeball hurt." I chuckled and shrugged it off. I started for the door, but was intercepted my Jason and Dan.

"Oh, hey guys..." I smiled and tried side stepping around them. Dan blocked my way and Jason pushed me into the wall. He leaned in close and growled. He had his hand on my throat, but wasn't choking me.

"You ever touch my bro, I'll make you wish you never answered that math problem." And with that he patted my bruised jaw and walked out. Dan glared at me and walked out behind him. I caressed my neck softly, knowing there'd be a bruise there tomorrow. Mark came around the corner of the lockers, a look of concern on his features. His dyed red hair fell into his left eye a little and he blew at it.

"Everything ok? I heard a bang..." I smiled and shrugged.

"I tripped, clumsy me am I right?" I chuckled and turned, walking out the door before Mark could say anything. The bell rung and I made my way back to Mr. Warf's classroom. It was Homework-Hall, and I wanted to get something done. I opened the door, Mr. Warf was grading papers at his desk. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Dearie me, Mr. Septiceye! You look like a road killed raccoon." He stood and came over to study the bruise on my jaw and my bruised nose. I shrugged and sat down in my seat.

"I had a rough day, got hit by a football then a dodgeball." His eyes widened, "But I'm perfectly fine."

"Well," He started as he straitened his suspender. "At least your alright." I smiled as he sat down and went back to his grading. I pulled out my homework right as Felix and the gang walked in. Felix ruffled my hair playfully and Tyler smiled. Wade and Bob casually said hey and went to sit. Then it was Mark and the football team. When Mark walked in he smiled at me and went to his seat. The other players though, started glaring at me and biting the air in threat. I wasn't really scared of them though. I started working on my homework, starting with math, then moving into science. Social studies though, would be a hard one...I might have to ask for an extension.

"Psst...Seaaan..." I lifted my head and looked around. The 'psst' came again and I turned.

"What Felix?" I whispered, trying not to disturb the whole class. Felix passed me a paper and the color drained from my face. It was the note Tyler had given me.

"I found this note earlier. I don't know who it belongs to, but someone in here is gay." He chuckled softly, "Can you believe it? That's awesome right?" I nodded along even though the sweat had returned to my neck. I turned back in my chair and quietly freaked out.

After that, it was finally time to watch Mark's football try outs. I sat on the outdoor bleachers with my journal and started drawing. When Mr. G and the football crowd came out, I immediately recognized Mark leading the pack. His head was held high and his football jersey was unstained and clean. He was down right hot. the cheerleaders seemed to think so to, since they were all either trying to get his attention or swooning over him. I chuckled and continued to draw. When I looked up, Mark was waving at me. I waved back, smiling cheerfully as he threw a football to another kid.

By the time it was over, I had drawn about half of a dragon and was bored out of my mind. That's when Mark ran up the bleachers and plopped down beside me. We made eye contact and smiled.I sighed and checked the time on my watch.

"Come on Mark, we'll be late to band practice!" We hopped up, grabbing our backpacks and running down the bleachers and out into the parking lot. Mark and I made our way to the other side of the parking lot and to a 1966 Shelby 427 Cobra. I was gawking in absolute amazement.

"There's no way that's your car." I said, still standing behind the car next to it as Mark was un-locking the car. He looked at me and smiled.

"Surprise! Anyways come on, let's get you to your drum practice." And I didn't need to be asked twice. I climbed into the passenger seat and we drove our way downtown.


	7. Chapter 7

Sean's POV

Mark and I drove out of the parking lot and into the busy streets. _This can't be real_, I thought to myself. I was sitting in Mark's car while he drove me to my drum lesson.

"Take a left here," I said. Mark turned left and we drove past a couple of stores. Mark turned on the radio and turned to me.

"Do you like any particular songs?" I turned in the leather to look at him. His eyes were focused on the road, but he glanced over every so often to look at me. I smiled shyly.

"I do, but I don't think you'd like it." I looked down at my hands with a blush. I heard Mark scoff and he waved his hand.

"Sean, buddy, at least give me a chance to hear it..." The car came to a stop at a light and we looked at each other. I sighed, plugging in my phone to the car and scrolling through Youtube. As the car started the song 'Cry-wolf' played through the speakers. I looked at Mark, who's smile could almost take up his whole face. He started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Whoa, Sean! I didn't know you liked Bebe Rexha!" He looked at me and we laughed. "3,2,1!" And then we started yelling.

"_Don't be mad-mad you did it!_" I laughed, singing along with him through the whole song. "_Caught your red hands in it!_" Mark looked at me, "_Your so bad, yeah we get it!" _We laughed. "_Made your bed-_" Mark stopped and I took over, "_Now rest in it!"_ And we screamed, "_RUN AND CRY WO-OOOOOOO-LF!_" Mark literally howled. I laughed harder than I had laughed in almost forever. I pointed at a building and we parked, listening to the end of the song and shutting off the car. Mark opened the door, and nodded his head.

"Come on, rock star." He said, hopping out and walking over to my side to wait. I get out of his car, careful not to scratch up the paint as I close the door. I lead him into a small building on the corner of a bigger building. The door read 'Manor Town Music'. I open the door and theres a familiar _ding_. Mark stood behind me, looking around at the few drum kits on display. I placed my backpack down on a chair and Mark followed suit, dumping his on the chair next to mine.

"Be with ya in a sec, Sean! I'm wrappin' up some paperwork!" A voice called from the other room. I was already sitting and warming up my hands. Mark was standing next to me, head tilted and in total confusion. I smiled and swiveled the chair over.

"Grab that chair, Mark." He turned, grabbing the chair next to us and sitting down next to me. I handed him a pair of drum sticks. I smiled, "Ok, first your gonna watch me." I hit the stepped on the Brass-Drum pedal and Mark jumped slightly. I counted down from four and started playing 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica.

"Woah!" Mark chuckled, sliding back as I banged on my drums. I was so into the song I didn't notice the extra person in the room til Mark nudged my arm. The person was clapping and I looked up.

"Uncle Anti!" I hopped off m stool and ran over to hug him. Anti patted my back with a laugh. My Uncle Anti has been my guardian for almost my whole life. He was the guy who taught me the drums, he _owns _'Manor Town Music'. He and I lived in this small shop, in the apartment above it.

"Your sounding good on 'em drums, Sean-y. Remember, always have your timing right. You were just a tad to fast." He looked at Mark and furrowed his brow. "Who's tha'?" Mark smiled and waved softly.

"Uncle Anti, this is Mark. Mark, this is my Uncle, Anti Septiceye." Mark out-stretches his hand, and Uncle Anti hesitantly shakes it. That was weird, because Uncle Anti always is happy to meet others. "I'm teaching him a little bit of drums, if that's alright..." Uncle Anti nodded slowly and turned to Mark.

"Do ya know any songs, by any chance?" Mark's eyes widened a bit.

"I-er-i uh..." He stuttered. Uncle Anti took my sticks and hopped into my chair.

"I'll take that as a no. Watch me, then do _exactly _what I do." Mark nodded as Uncle Anti taught him the whole song 'Heathens'. I spent the time watching and occasionally correcting Mark play. When it was done, Mark stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Thanks for having me, Sean...Mr. Anti." He smiled, ruffling my hair as he left.

"Come again soon, Mr. Iplier!" Uncle Anti called.

"Bye Mark, see you tomorrow!" I smiled, waving as I watched Mark drive down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

TIME SKIP OF 1 MONTH

Mark's POV (Surprise mother trucker.)

I was driving to school when that song came on. I smiled, turning up the radio as I rolled along. I looked in the rear-view mirror, blowing a turf of red dyed hair out of my eyes. As Bebe Rexha told me to run and cry wolf, I glanced at the empty seat beside me. I don't know why, but I expected to see a green haired, blue eyed boy sitting next to me. I expected to see him glance back and smile. I expected _him_. I expected Sean to be sitting next to me. I wanted to hear that laugh, see that smile.

I sighed, turning the radio off as I parked the car in the school driveway. I didn't expect anyone to be here, since I was an hour early. So I put on my headphones and watched a few videos. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Sean riding a bike onto campus. He was wearing a white and black striped T-shirt, jeans, and a grey flat-cap over his neon green hair. It made me look down at my own outfit.

Red sneakers, black jeans that had a rip in one knee and a red flannel shirt. I looked back up and saw Sean park his bike by the oak tree. The same oak tree he was sitting under 1 month ago when I accidentally gave him a nosebleed. He turned and spotted me, I was staring at him from inside a car. I looked like a stalker. I panicked, my cheeks turning red as I slid lower into my seat. But he was already walking over, his backpack slung around his shoulder. I slid down even further so my back was touching where my butt was supposed to. I just hoped he didn't-

"Uh...Mark?" I cringed a little, peeking up at my window to see Sean staring down at me with one eyebrow raised. I gulped, slowly sliding up in my seat and slowly lowering the window.

"Hi-iiiii Sean..." I drawled out, trying to sound like I had not just got caught staring at a classmate and friend from a car. He smiled though and went around the car. He opened the passenger door and hopped in. I was surprised, but I didn't mind.

"What-cha up to, eh?" He asked, smiling at me as I slowly removed my headphones and put them in my backpack.

"Oh nothing much, I just got here before you actually...I was watching some videos." He nodded. I decided to be brave, "You...Wanna watch a video with me, Jack-a-boy?" He looked at me, his eyes wide. His cheeks turned a cute pinkish color and he scooted ever so slightly closer. I turned red as he reached over and gently took my phone. Sean set it on the dashboard with the volume on full. He had his arm on the rest, and was laughing at every single fail.

I didn't even pay attention to half the memes, I was enthralled by Sean's laugh. In that moment, I wanted to kiss him. In that moment I wanted him to kiss me back. I wanted to feel him hug me...In that moment a kiss from Sean was the only thing standing between me and eternal happiness! Ok, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but still. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear it. I only saw the movement's of his lips in slow motion. And like all the people who see stuff in slow motion, I went in.

I don't really remember how our lips met, all I know is that it happened. One second me and Sean are watching cute cat videos, the next I'm kissing him. I pulled away quickly though, and we just stared at each other for a few moments. Sean's cheeks were red, and I could feel the heat resting on my face. I looked down in embarrassment. I had just kissed the guy I had liked since 4th grade. Stupid Mark, stupid.

"I-I'm gonna go now.." I looked up in time to see Sean opening the door and getting out. I watched as he ran up the steps of the building and into the school. I sat there for a few more minutes. _I'm such an idiot._


	9. Chapter 9

SEAN'S POV

I froze the second Mark's lips touched mine. Mark was _kissing _me! This is what I had dreamed of for years, the chance to kiss Mark. But before I could respond with a kiss back, he pulled away and looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't handle it, I opened the door and sprinted as fast as I could to the school doors. I didn't even look back as I burst though the doors and slammed them closed behind me. I slid down and grabbed my hat from my head. It hit me like a ton of bricks, the realization that I had ran. I had wanted to kiss Mark for so long, and I _ran_. I held my hat in my lap and started to cry. I tried to stop, but I couldn't, the tears were flowing and wouldn't stop.

"Sean?" I looked up at the person who spoke. It was Mr. Warf, wearing basically the same outfit from yesterday. He was holding a stack of papers, but he set them down on the ground. Mr. Warf sat next to me and waited. I still cried, but it was nice to have someone there with me. We sat there together for 20 minutes before I finally stopped crying.

"Y-you didn't have to sit with me Mr. Warf..." I sniffled. He turned to me with one eyebrow raised. I half laughed, the pink mustache was to funny. He smiled, but sighed deeply.

"Mr. Septiceye, by now you should know that your one of my favorite students. And I don't want you to be upset, alright?" I nodded, sniffing softly. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I looked at him and I sighed. It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was us breathing. I laid my head against the red metal door and looked up at the roof tiles.

"Mark...He kissed me..." I heard a soft gasp from Mr. Warf. I kept talking, "It was something I had dreamt about for years. And when it happened...I-" I took in a shaky breath, "I ran. I ran from the one thing I had wanted for years...I ran from Mark Iplier." When I was done confessing, I didn't look up. I didn't want to see the face of 'that was dumb' on Mr. Warf's face. But suddenly, the very very faded yellow of Mr. Warf's sleeves was wrapped around me. I was softly pulled into a hug. I was confused, to say the least. But hey, one thing to take away from this is that Mr. Warf's an amazing hugger.

"You know..." Mr. Warf said as he pulled away. He had his hands on my shoulders and his face showed a level of seriousness I didn't know he possessed. "When I was your age...I went to this very school."

"You did?" I asked. There's no way he actually did.

"Yep!" He hummed slightly. "And so did Mr. Mayor, and Ms. Seer, and Mr. Abe, even Mr. G." He smiled softly as he sat back. I checked my watch, happy we had time to go through this story. "Back in 1999, I had a big crush on Ms. Seer." My eyes went wide and he chuckled. "She was smart, funny, kind, and good at sports. She was everything. But, she had a boyfriend." His face twisted a little and he huffed. "His name was Mack. He was a football player too, just like Mark. One day, I decided to go up to her and ask her out." He looked down and frowned. "She...She of course said no. But even now, were still friends." He nudged my arm and I chuckled.

"So what? I got to friend-zone Mark?" His face twisted in surprise.

"Oh well of course not! The moral of the story is, don't wait to do something. Or it might be to late." He patted my shoulder and stood up, offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. He quickly scooped up his papers and smiled. He was back to his cheery self, which made me smile.

"Well, Mr. Septiceye...I know it isn't much, but how about you come back to the classroom. You can get an early start on your classwork and/or homework." I smiled and we started our way down the hallway.

"I'd like that, Mr. Warf...I'd like that a lot."


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SEAN'S POV/span/strongspan id="docs-internal-guid-bac7f27c-7fff-6762-dc63-df513352078b" style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me and Mr. Warf walked down the hall. He was smiling, despite our earlier conversation. I had never seen the hallways so quiet or without a bunch of kids. Mr. Warf was whistling a tune I didn't know, and that was fine. When we got to the classroom, I sat down in my normal chair and got out my notebook and a pencil. Mr. Warf put down three papers on my desk, and I started on them. The questions were simple, just numbers and patterns. I was so into the paper I didn't notice the door opening./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sean?" I looked up and smiled. Felix was standing there with his bag loose around his shoulder. He was wearing blue jeans and a red hoodie. He looked so shocked I was waiting for his jaw to hit the floor. "What are you doing here at 7 in the morning?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just thought I'd get an early start! Ya know, the usual." I keep myself from running over and hugging him. I keep myself from telling him emeverything /emthat's happened. Even though all I wanted to do is go out for ice cream and watch dumb movies all night with him while I confess how much I love Mark. You know, best friend stuff. But no, I just smile and go back to math. Felix smiles, plopping down behind me and opening his backpack. I hear him digging through it for a few minutes. I'm tapping my eraser on the paper when Felix taps my shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hm?" I turned to face him. He's smiling like a child in a candy shop and I can't help but chuckle. He stealthily sneaks something into the palm of my hand. I looked down to find a full sized Snicker's bar sitting in my hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""From Halloween, since your Uncle wouldn't let you come out." Felix said. I remember that night vividly. I had my costume all ready and the routes all planned. I was going to be a Zombie, with torn up clothes and face-paint done by the nice lady from the make-up shop next door. Me, Felix, Wade, Bob, and Tyler had planned to head down half the neighborhoods then into the rich part of town. But that night, right as I was about to leave, Uncle Anti refused to let me go. He never liked Halloween, and had made me stop going Trick-Or-Treating when I turned 16. So, I was stuck in my costume at home while everyone was out having fun. It sucked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks Felix!" I happily opened the bar and bit into it. I nearly moaned, it was so emperfect/em. The chocolate mixed perfectly with the caramel and wafer cookie. For a moment, everything faded away and I was alone in this little world of mine. Instead of dancing and singing pencils, Snicker's tipped hats to be as they tap-danced. It's all smiley and rainbows, and everything's so magical. And then I turn around and see emhim/em. We all know the emhim /emI'm talking about. Mark is standing there, his backpack just like mine, slung around his shoulder. He's frowning and suddenly the dancing Snicker's disappear and I'm back in school. And Mark really is standing at the door, frowning. He's looking strait at me as he takes a step in./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mr. Warf, can me and Sean talk for a second in private?" My heart stopped dead when the words left Mark's lips. But a soft smile passes on Mr. Warf's face. He nods and Mark stands at the door, waiting for me. Felix is sitting behind me, I can tell he's confused. But I stand, and walk out into the hallway with Mark. I turned to him, arms crossed and rocking on my heels softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sean," Mark began, "I'm so so sorry...I din't know what came over me in the car earlier..." We both turned red. "I just thought-" I cut him off by kissing him. I gave him no warning, I just grabbed his flannel collar and pulled his lips to mine. He murmured and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist. When we pulled away our forehead's rested against each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""All is forgiven, Jackaboy?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.999999999999998pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ya darn right, Markimoo..."/span/p


End file.
